


Best Friend

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: First time Prompto gets sick. Nyx takes care of him.





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> arixana-star requested: First time Prompto getting sick and Nyx freaking out as a prompt is that pleases you. (ノ*゜▽゜*)

Nyx wakes up with a start, weapon in hand, when Prompto lunges out of the bed to the bathroom to retch. **  
**

“Sorry,” Prompto mumbles into the toilet. “Go back to sleep.”

Nyx desummons his weapon. “Oh, Prompto,” he says, getting up. He leans down over Prompto, rubbing his bare back soothingly.

Prompto groans miserably. “You want me to get you anything?” Nyx asks.

“Just let me die,” Prompto mutters, before he gags and retches again.

Nyx sits down more comfortably on the floor to wait it out. They don’t really have sick supplies, because… neither one of them are ever really prepared to get sick. He’ll have to leave to get some supplies, but shouldn’t he wait until Prompto’s not actively sick? Shit. What does he even need anyway? Whenever’s Nyx has been sick, he just suffers and waits it out.

After some time, Prompto leans back from the toilet, and says, “Toilet’s my new best friend.”

“I’ll let Noctis know,” Nyx promises. That’s it! He could ask Ignis! Nyx may not be Ignis’ favorite person in the world, but he certainly would be willing to help with Prompto’s sickness. Pulling out his phone, he begins to text. “I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to hear he’s been replaced by a toilet.”


End file.
